1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to devices to restrain the mobility of animals and, more particularly, to animal hobbles.
Hobbles are devices that limit the mobility of animals by connecting two feet close to each other, by a strap, chain, or rope, while permitting a limited ability to move. Hobbles are useful restraint devices, but they are not perfect in operation.
As a hobbled animal moves, impact on the legs occurs with each step when the hobble reaches the limit of its length. These impact forces can abrade the skin surrounding the hobbled leg of the animal.
Furthermore, the strap that surrounds the leg of the animal is often a source of irritation, especially when the hobble is used for an extended period of time. Still other imperfections in prior hobbles are found in the means for attaching and, also, in securing the hobble to the animal. They are both time consuming and prone to accidental removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hobbles for animals are known already in the art. For example, British Patent No. 8,515 to Hutchinson, that issued July 14, 1885, describes an early form of hobble using a rubber tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 800,794 to Connell, that issued Oct. 3, 1905, describes a combined hobble and animal tail holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 892,546 to Perkins, that issued July 7, 1908 describes a hobble comprised of leather straps and iron rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,336 to McIntire, that issued June 23, 1925, describes an elongated leather device affixed to one front limb and to one rear limb to prevent horses and other animals from kicking.
Australian Patent No. 25,686 to Heywood, that was accepted Nov. 4, 1936, describes a means to secure a cow's leg during milking.
French Patent No. 2,327,726 to Marek, that issued June 17, 1977, describes a chain link shackle for dogs that is connected to a dog's front legs and collar.
A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,321 to Madsen, that issued June 19, 1990, describes a portion of a chain inserted into a section of stiffly resilient tubing, a purpose of which is to provide a biasing force to improve the security of the engagement mechanism.
While the structural arrangements of these prior art devices at first appearance have similarities with the device of the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences which will be described in more detail hereinafter are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.